King Nakamura
Character Overview On the day of his birth the hospital Donnie was born in exploded and he was assumed dead. But, his ability has a healing factor and allowed him to heal from all of his wounds and survive the accident. The Company then found him and gave him to Kaito Nakamura, who later renamed him to King. King was a part of Peter's plan to stop Arthur Petrelli. His task was to take Nile, a prisoner from Primatech who has the ability to phase through solid material. They were both supposed to break into Pinehearst where Tracy and Nathan were giving soldiers artificial abilities using the formula. But Arthur stopped them stole King's abilities then killed Nile by throwing him through a window. Arthur locked King in a cell and left him there to die. When Sylar killed Arthur, King escaped by injecting himself with the formula. He had hoped to recieve his previous powers, instead he receieved Perceptive Comprehension. Before he leaves he comes in contact with Peter, that's when he learns about Nathan's plans to hunt down and lock up anyone with powers. He managed to escape Pinehearst seconds before it explodes. King went to Georgia in search of a man who has Telekinesis.The man's name is Bruce and he works in a Hospital. When Bruce was done with his operation on a man who had been serverely injured in an car accident,King greeted him and explained his plan to Bruce.King then noticed yellow numbers,words and symbols around Bruces body.King then realized that his ability was telling him to knock Bruce out.Something came over King and forced him to grab a scapel and jammed it into Bruces neck then cut open his head and examined his brain,stealing his ability. In Alaska King became friends with a woman named Julie who had knowlege of more people around the world with abilities.King and Julie went to South Carolina where they found a bartender who has the ability to dream and paint the future,King then had a conversation with the man and convinced him to join the team,but as the bartender got up and grabbed his jacket King started seeing the symbols again and something came over King again as it did at the hospital.King threw the man through the wall of the bar and on to the hood of his truck.King then cut open his head using his Telekinesis and examined his brain,understanding how the power to see the future operates and processes.Julie then told King that she knew how he can control his ability,but he needs more power if he is to stop Nathan. When King and Julie arrived in Africa in search of a man with Rapid Cellular Regernation King felt guilty for killing Bruce and the bartender,but Julie told him that if he wishes to stop Nathan he would need more power.King had no luck finding the man with Cellular Regeneration and as soon as King was about to rest he was shot by one of Nathan's men and fell to the ground.Julie pulled King behind their truck for cover.King used Telekinesis to block the bullets,picked up the truck and flung it into the sniper,crushing him to death.As King was about to fall back to the ground an African man grabbed him and carried him to safety.When King woke up he noticed their was a man who was also shot laying on the bed beside him.The bullet came out of the man's chest as it began to heal,realizing the manhad an ability he slowly got up and walked over to the boy.King then told the man if he could "borrow" his ability,pointing to the gun shot on his arm,The man nodded yes,King then began to cut open his head and examined his brain,stealing his ability.When King was done the man's head healed completely.The man then began to spoke and said his name was Boyd and that he would like to help save people with abilities and how Julie had told him about Nathan's plan to lock up people with abilities.King then realized he has the ability to replicate a person's ability by understanding their power works. King went through the files he had stolen from Noah and found a file of a man who lives in India and has the ability to take on traits of any animal,the same as King's previous ability.When King arived in India he was ambushed by agents who nathan had hired,King was forced to kill them all in order to escape with Julie and Boyd.Their were reports of 'animal' attacks in the village that they were currently in so they decided to look their first.King found a man being torn apart by something that looked reptilian.And the only thing unusual about the reptile was that it was walking on two legs as if it were human.The beast jumped on King immediately changed it's features, it's scales disappeared and were replaced with fur then it slashed Boyd's throat,bashed Julie into a tree and stabbed King with it's claws.Using Telekinesis King was able to pierce the creature through it's torso..As the creature began to bleed to death, it's wolf-like features disappeared and all that was left was the corpse of an old man.King then cut open the top of it's head and examined it's brain,replicated it's ability.Boyd's throat healed as King helped Julie up so they can leave India and get out before Nathan's soldiers get there. Nathan captured King and Boyd as they tried to escape India and locked them up in a cell with a prisoner who has the ability to shut down other advance human's abilities within proximity,Leaving King and Boyd unable to escape.King and Boyd befriended one of the prisoners nicknamed "Ironhide" who has the ability to Absorb Matter.King,Boyd and Ironhide made a plan to escape Level 5 together using their abilities.The next day,Ironhide absorbed the foam around his cell and blended in with the foam walls built around his cell and waited.Soon guards noticed he was "missing" and entered his cell.Ironhide absorbed the steel from the handcuffs in the guard's pocket then took out the guards,took their keys and locked the guards in the cell.Ironside opened King's cell and once King was able to use his powers again he took on the traits of a Blue Whale,destroying most of the cells and structure of the building,he then took on the traits of eagle,growing wings to fly them out. King,Boyd and Ironhide traveled to Ireland where Nathan is located.When King and Ironhide entered the where Nathan is located they found Julie who was being held by Jacob Reed,who has the ability of flight just like Nathan.Boyd had climbed to the ceiling of the room King and Ironhide were in and jumped on Jacob,knocking him down,sending Juliie into Ironhide.Ironhide absorbs the matter of the tiles ofn the floor of the room and started flinging tiles at Jacob as he tried to fly away.Boyd healed from the fall and goes with King and Julie to find Nathan.Ironhide absorbs the steel from a near by railing and charges at Jacob,knocking him out then takes an elevator to the top of the building. King,Boyd and Julie bash their way to the top of the building where they meet Derek,an advanced human that can absorb people's abilities just by being within a certain proximity of them.Derek shoots a beam of ra diation at them then? teleports behind King,grabs him and slams him into a wall.Derek then teleports behind Ironhide,who had just came out of an elevator.Derek touches the elevator door,absorbing the matter and turning his body into metal.King takes on the characteristics of a wolf and claws into Derek, who takes on the characteristics of an aligator and slashes King's throat.King falls to the ground and bleeds to death,Derek then picks up Ironhide and throws him at the wall behind them.King's cellular regeneration that he had replicated from Boyd creates more blood for his body and heals the wound on his throat and healing the wounds Derek has left all over his body.Derek growls and grabs Ironhide with his tail and slams him into King.Ironhide and King get up and start fighting again,just like before they are injured and knocked back down,King becomes enraged and shoots a telekinetic blast through Derek's head, shutting off his brain which kills him.Julie finds the security room and knocks out the guards then opens up the doors leading to Nathan. King,Ironhide Boyd proceed into Nathan's office where they meet a scientist who had injected himself with an unstable version of the formula that gave him the ability to control and manipulate gravity and oxygen.Ironhide charges at him and is sent to the ground, as the scientist just changed the pressure of gravity in the room.The scientist reveals his name to be Gerard,King's real father and was born with the ability to mimic the characteristics of bugs and insects.King uses telekinesis and sends Gerard flying into a wall,Gerard then takes on the characteristics of a spider and grows 8 long spider legs coming from his back.Boyd runs at Gerard,who pierces Boyd through his chest with one of his spider legs then flings him flying through a wall,Ironhide absorbs steel from one of the monitors attached to the wall and punched Gerard through his skull.Gerard then begins to heal,ushing Ironhide's fist out of Gerard's skull then kicks Ironhide through the window behind King,sending Ironhide falling 12 stories to the ground.Boyd heals and comes back running and grabs Gerard and holds his arms back.Julie takes control of one of the turrents in the room and fires at Gerard,tearing apart his body,sending bloody flesh and spider legs everywhere.Boyd's ability allows him to heal every time he is shot,he then let's go of Gerard and moves out the way as King telekineticly blast Gerard through the same window Ironhide was knocked out of,sending Gerard crashing to the ground.Jacob flies through the window and punches King and Boyd,sending them into a wall.Nathan Petrelli then comes out of a hidden door in the security room,grabs Julie,brings her to Boyd and King then puts a gun to her head.Nathan then tells them that his plans aren't over and that he has create a gas that will kill anyone with the mutated gene that gives people abilities.Jacob grabs Boyd and threatens to throw him out the window if Julie and King try to escape,making sure no one gets hurt.Nathan orders a guard to grab Julie and handcuff her,as Nathan walks off he orders the guard to inject Julie with the formula.The guard then injects Julie with the formula,King then run at Jacob and shoots him with his gun.Jacob grabs King and jumps out the window,being unable to fly do the the gun shot wound, King is forced to kill Jacob and replicates his ability,allowing him to fly away.Julie tries to take down the guard but is shot by him,causing Julie to fall down and cry in pain.Julie then begins to glow bright orange and begins to get hotter and hotter.Nathan climbs up the stairs to the roof and flies away,King then flies back up to the building and tries to stop Julie.Everything around Julie burst into flames and starts to melt,causing the guard to fall to his knees as his face begins to melt,King then grabs Boyd and flies away.Julie explodes causing the building to burn to the ground. Two weeks later,King was in California with Boyd where they were attacked by a girl with an ability who sent them? flying into a Grocery Store.The girl then shot red lightning through Boyd's chest and at King,sending him through a freezer.As Boyd and King healed and tried to get back up the girl used her ability to fly away. In New Jersey a girl named Gwen Hart had robbed banks and killed many people with her ability.King had seen reports of her on the news and how she projects shields and weapons from her hands to kill police officers and civilians.King and Boyd wanted to befriend her and warn her about Nathan and the soldiers that are going to kill her if she doesn't stop.Gwen killed one of King's former friends and threatened to kill more if he or Boyd tried to go near her as she witnessed King kill the bartender and take his ability.When Gwen was trying to get away from robbing a bank, King flipped over her car and pulled her out using Telekinesis and tried to cut open her head to take her ability,due to his abilitiy's defect to want more,to know more and to have more.She then absorbed his emotions of anger,agression and murder to create a black/dark aura around her and shoot a burst of dark energy at King and send him flying into a building 60 yards away,easily escaping with the money before King was able to return to the bank. After King returned to the bank he flew after Gwen and tossed her aside,sending her crashing into an alley behind her house and began to cut off the top of her head but,right when King was just aobut finished a young cheerful boy walked by,not knowing what was going on the boy assumed King and Gwen were jsut playing so he started laughing,Gwen then absorbed his emotion and shot bright golden blast of pure energy through the middle of King's skull.Gwen then got up and told the little boy to run and get help,surprisingly King's brain wasn't damaged entirely and allowed him to heal.King slammed Gwen into the wall behind her and was about to finish cutting open her head then all of a sudden King absorbed Gwen's emotions and gained more power,realizing he absorbed her ability without killing her he flew away and told Boyd what happened,hoping he could do this again and finally learn to control his ability they set off to find another advanced human. Two months after King and Boyd meet Gwen,King started having precognition dreams about him having a child,family and a nice house.One night King had a dream that it ws Christmas,Boyd came over with presents for King,his wife and two children.In that dream both of his children had abilities,his son Noah had the ability to manipulate sound and his daughter Nicole had super strength.When King woke up his eyes were white and he started making paintings all over the floor of their apartment floor about his kids in his dreams.Once King was done painting and he was out of the trance he woke Boyd up and demanded to search for his wife that were in his dreams. After Boyd and King had taken down all of Nathan's guards in the area King went to the house in his dream.King knocked on the door and the woman from his dream opened the door.King and Boyd explained who they were and demonstrated their abilities,proving that they aren't working for Nathan,the woman then told them her name is Ellie and she has the ability to get stronger from the fear of others.She let them in and locked the door.King walked into Ellie's kitchen,grabbed a pen and paper then went into a precognition trance,allowing him to paint the future.When King is finished Boyd and the woman look at the picture,which shows Nathan's agents charging into Ellie's house and taking her away.King then runs out of the woman's house and shoots a blast of the agent's fear using Gwen's ability and destroys all of the trucks filled with Nathan's agents. Boyd takes the Ellie to his apartment and gets her anything she needs, while King goes after Nathan.Noah Bennet shot Boyd with several tranquilizers then threw him to the ground.Noah walked up to Ellie and handcuffed her as two kids watched from across the street.Ellie saw two kids watching and screamed for help,purposely to make them scared.As the kids ran for help Ellie broke free and chucked Noah through two houses and a truck.An agent who has the ability to manipulate DNA grabbed Ellie by the neck and stole her ability by changing her DNA and getting rid of the gene that gives people powers.Noah got up and praised his new Partner known as Andrew Ryan.King sent Noah through a window using telekinesis and then ran into and slashed his chest using claws he mimiced from a wolf and sent him flying into a parked car across the street.King grabbed Andrew and began to burn his face with nuclear energy.Andrew grabbed King's throat and manipulated his DNA and stole that ability,allowing Andrew to blast King through several building with nuclear blast.King healed and used telekinesis to lift Andrew into the air and snap his spine,killing him instantly.He then sliced open the top of Andrews head using his telekinesis and examined his brain,getting Andrews power ,Ellie's ability and he also got the power to generate radiation back.King walked up to Boyd and Ellie then grabbed Ellie's arm and gave her back her ability.He also placed his hand on Boyd's shoulder and gave Boyd the ability to manipulate sound,enabiling him to defend himself next time Nathan sends agents after them.Ellie decided to join Boyd and King on creating a team of advanced humans to take down Nathan and Danko. Abilities *Animal Mimicry-is the ability to take on traits of any animal.(Original,stolen by Arthur Petrelli,replicated from a man in India.) *Perceptive Comprehension-is the ability to understand how products work,processes and systems opperate.(artificial.) *Precognition-is the ability to perceive future events before they occur.(Replicated from a bartender in South Carolina.) *Radiation Generation-is the ability to radiate nuclear radiation energy.(Replicated from Julie without examining her brain.) *Telekinesis-is the ability to move,manipulate and control objects with the mind.(Replicated from a surgeon in Georgia.) *Flight-is the psionic ability to move oneself through the air without any apparent means of propulsion.(Replicated from Jacob Reed in Ireland.) *Rapid Cellular Regeneration-is the ability to regenerate cells at an increased rate,resulting in physical injuries healing in a matter of seconds or minutes.(Replicated from Boyd without killing him.) *Aura Manipulation-the ability to take on the emotions and feelings of others and turn it into the processor's own power.(Replicated from Gwen Hart without examining her brain.) *DNA Manipulation-Is the ability to change a person's DNA,allowing the processor to give abilities to someone or even take them away.(Replicated from Andrew Ryan.)